


成年礼

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninjas Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	成年礼

“以忍神之名，以忍者之义，今日在此授予你忍刀。”青年人的声音很坚定，“你必将保卫忍村为己任，将保护村民为重责。若有违反，则断刀丧命，众叛亲离。”  
青年双手托着刀，举在少年的面前，跪在榻榻米上的少年挺直了背，伸出双手去接过刀。  
“恭喜，你正式成为忍村的忍者。”  
“起来吧。”  
少年努力绷紧脸，可是怎么也绷不住自己的喜悦。  
“行了，别憋着了，仪式都结束了。”隼白揉了揉小黑的头发。观礼的人逐渐散去，只剩下他们两人站在屋里。  
“出来试试刀吧。”  
走进院子，小黑从刀鞘里拔出刀来，银光一闪，只听一声木头断裂的声响，院里中的木制人偶就被削成了两半。  
“隼白哥哥，这把刀好棒啊！”小黑终于放松地笑了。  
“别叫我隼白哥哥了，”青年又揉了揉他的头发，“以后就是队里的一员了，再叫我哥哥不合适。以后，就叫我隼白队长。”  
“可是他们都叫你队长，我叫你队长岂不是和他们没什么区别？”小黑有点不甘心。  
“笨死了。”隼白捏了捏小黑不服气的脸，“你怎么叫我都是我心里最特别的一个。”  
小黑想笑又不好意思笑，正在犹豫，隼白已经在他唇上点了一下。  
“好了，回家吧！”

从小黑和他确定关系以来，隼白已经搬进了小黑自己的新家。不得不说，这家伙绝对是故意的，这间小屋说大不大，但是偏偏够两个人住。隼白觉得自己被小黑摆了一道，不过好在很快，他就可以扳回一城了。  
因为是小黑的生日，所以隼白亲自下厨给小黑做饭吃，他的厨艺一般，但是却充满了家的味道，两个人都吃得很开心。饭后，隼白正在洗碗，扭头看到小黑站在厨房门口，仿佛有什么想说的。  
“怎么了？”  
“哥哥，你不是说，我过生日，要送我一份大礼吗？难道这会食言了？”  
“我不是送你一把好刀了吗？”隼白扭过头，憋着笑继续洗碗。  
“哦……”小黑很失落。  
隼白觉得很好笑，洗完碗，擦干手，一边慢条斯理地脱着围裙，一边看着少年。  
“还是说我给你的不是你想要的？”  
“不是！”小黑就是沉不住气，不过青年觉得他这样格外可爱。  
“是说不是这样的，还是说不是你想要的？”  
“不……”少年刚想开口，却停了下来，仿佛在思考刚刚话里的深层逻辑。  
“好了，我知道你什么意思。”隼白正了正神色，“玩一会就睡吧，这两天得好好休息，过几天我就带你出任务了。”  
“可是……”小黑欲言又止。  
“可是什么？”隼白知道鱼儿上钩了。  
“算了，没什么。我去卧室看会书。”小黑转身想走。  
隼白一把从后面把他拦腰抱起，轻轻地放在了桌子上。  
“还是说，你想要点什么不一样的？”  
“我……”少年还想说点什么，青年就不再克制，分开他的腿，放在自己身体两侧，紧紧地贴着他，狠狠地亲吻他。  
“让你把话说完可真难。”隼白换气的时候贴着小黑的耳朵恶狠狠地说。“还是得我主动来给，你就不能好好跟我要。”  
少年用肢体语言回应了他，纤长的腿缠住了青年结实的细腰。  
接吻声在窄小的厨房里回响，青年很温柔地帮眼神逐渐涣散的少年脱着衣服，很快，两人都只剩下了最后一层衣料。  
“在这还是上楼？”青年爱抚着少年因为缺少衣物而微微泛红的身体，少年因为青年的每一次碰触而战栗。  
“不知道……”有一点呜咽，少年只希望能尽快和青年融为一体。  
“还是去楼上吧，第一次，让你放松一点比较好。”青年轻轻松松把少年抱了起来，少年整个人就像树袋熊一样挂在青年的身上，仿佛超过一厘米的分离就会让他崩溃。  
进入阁楼以后，青年把少年丢在了床上，少年因为突然失去温暖的怀抱而十分不适应。他扭来扭去想吸引青年注意。  
“乖，别动，我把东西找齐就好，不然你会受伤的。”隼白回头摸了摸他的脸。  
“找到了。”  
小黑刚想问是什么东西，就又被隼白堵住了嘴。隼白整个人压了上来，一只手托着小黑的头，另一只手仍旧抚摸着他的肌肤，逐渐向下来到了小黑的私密部分。  
“小黑，你的小小黑个头也不小呢。”小黑感觉听到隼白开黄腔自己的头都要炸了，他有点害羞，想用手去遮。  
“害什么羞，又不是第一次见了。”隼白打掉了他的手。“我这是在夸你呢。”  
隼白的手从前端开始，途径阴囊，路过会阴，一路来到了后穴。找准位置以后，他打开了刚刚找到的瓶子，往手上倒了些润滑液。他轻轻地揉着小黑后穴的外部，试图让他放松下来。“太紧了，我进不去的。”  
少年的脸红得能滴出血来。  
“放松点，你才不会受伤，不然会疼的。听话。”听到“听话”两字的时候，少年的后穴终于放松了一下，隼白抓住了机会，把一节手指插了进去。  
后穴察觉到异物入侵，不自觉地收缩，隼白耐性很好地停下来等待少年习惯这种感受。小黑的后穴慢慢放松之后，隼白才开始轻轻地将手指送进去。温暖的肠肉包裹着他的手指，他轻轻动一动，就能感到少年触电一般的抖动。  
“很敏感啊小家伙！”小黑把脸埋在他颈窝，不好意思直视他。  
抽送自如以后，青年逐渐增加送进去的手指数，看着扩张得差不多了，便又给自己的阴茎上涂满润滑液。  
“这个可能有点大，你疼了就告诉我。”少年点了点头，青年只能看到他的头顶，但是身上的皮肤告诉了他，少年的脸滚烫滚烫。  
隼白两只手扶住小黑的腰，慢慢将硬挺的阴茎送进他的后穴。仅仅是龟头的进入，小黑就有些吃不消，他“唔”了一声，隼白就停了下来。  
“疼就说话，没关系的。”青年的温柔很快安抚了少年，少年放松了肌肉，青年趁势进入。  
只进入了半根，他就停下，然后慢慢往外抽。  
“哥哥，你怎么走了？”小黑不习惯这种空虚感。  
隼白没有说话，抽到一定程度，又慢慢地送了进来，比第一次送的深一些。  
“抽出去当然是为了更好地进来啊。”  
青年亲了亲少年，又开始了缓慢动作。由于他的动作很轻，小黑一有疼的迹象他就停下来，所以小黑更加放松，后穴逐渐吞进更多，很快，隼白就可以全根没入了。  
“舒服吗？”他还是担心身下的人。  
“嗯。”少年脸皮逐渐厚了起来，对青年的提问有所回应。  
“那我加速了。”  
隼白加快了胯下动作的频率，少年嗓子里飘出几声呻吟。  
“不疼吧？”  
“不疼，你……继续啊！”少年有点着急。  
隼白确认了他真的不疼之后，更加快速地抽插起来，运动带来的水声充斥着小小的阁楼。  
多次试探后，找准少年的点并不难。青年对着这个点一阵又快又猛地顶弄。少年想握住自己勃起的阴茎却又被打开了手。  
“我来，你不要动。”隼白握上小黑的阴茎，铃口已经陆陆续续地流出了一些液体。青年就着这粘稠的液体慢慢套弄。  
前后夹击刺激得小黑头皮发麻，很快就射了出来，白色的液体沾在他和隼白的腹部。隼白加快了抽插的速度，小黑爽得不停地呻吟。  
“哥哥，快……给我！”  
“叫我。”  
情动的声音还是包含着克制。  
“哥哥！”  
“叫，我。”  
突然增加的分贝似乎是他理智逐渐丧失的开始。  
“队长！”  
“叫！我！”  
嘶哑地低吼，仿佛猛兽在咆哮。  
“隼白！”少年终于明白了他的意图，“隼白！隼白！隼白！！”  
伴随着少年的尖叫，青年释放了出来。满室旖旎，空气中弥漫着浑厚的男性气息。

稍微厮磨了一下，隼白起身给小黑倒了杯水，“把这药喝了，不然你第一次会发烧”  
小黑很听话地接过消炎药，也没多问就喝了下去。  
“哥哥，你觉得怎么样？”小黑嘴上还挂着水珠，迫不及待地想知道隼白对他的看法。  
青年伸手抹掉他嘴上的水印，又揉了揉他的头发。  
“以后别叫我哥哥，也别叫我队长，就叫我隼白吧！”


End file.
